


[Dr. Stone同人]关于性格恶劣这件事

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 心灵魔术师性格恶劣科学少年也不遑多让
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu





	[Dr. Stone同人]关于性格恶劣这件事

“心灵魔术师，我有没有说过，你有时候真的性格很恶劣啊？”

石神千空手肘抵着心灵魔术师的胸口，阻止了某人更近一步的接近。

“欸？小千空在说什么话呢？”浅雾幻毫不在意——不，他还是准确接收到了石神千空传递出的拒绝之意，微微退后了一点。

他手上的正在做的活计进度正半，是个摸鱼的好时机。浅雾幻趴在桌上没个正形，指尖勾着条绳子转圈，飞起的绳圈不断地打在石神千空绿色的头发末梢。

石神千空像是要根绝掉不断的骚扰一样闭着眼说道，“……等我把手头这件做完。”

“一个小时前你也是这么说的。”浅雾幻发现这个方法无法达成自己的目的，悻悻地收回发圈，维持着趴着的姿势盯着石神千空的侧脸发呆。

啊，真帅。

“性格恶劣这件事，你可别说我，你自己也不遑多让吧？”为了再次抓回沉浸入实验中的石神千空的注意力，浅雾幻开口。

“哦~？怎么说？”石神千空确实地被勾起了一点兴趣。

浅雾幻坐正，双手揣在袖里开始一点点细数“石神千空”的罪行，“对待他人过分坦诚；每次都把自己的所有全部抛出来；毫不顾忌他人的想法；总是自顾自地做些事……”

“喂喂听起来是个性格很好的人不是吗？”

“真稀奇~”浅雾幻饶有趣味地点点头，“这个人变相夸奖自己的时候真的一点都不会脸红欸？”

“因为稀奇就说我性格恶劣？”石神千空清点着试剂，“性格恶劣的那方确实是你吧？”

“我除了有时候会撒点无伤大雅的小谎话之外哪做过杀人放火的事情？”浅雾幻语速飞快且意有所指，“这可真是太——分过的指责了~！”他仿佛被击沉一样捧着心口夸张地叫着。

“不坦诚；说话喜欢绕圈子；人前一套背后一套……”石神千空清洗着空掉的试管，每把一个洗完放回试管架就讲一句证明“心灵魔术师性格恶劣”这个观点的论据。

浅雾幻越听脸越瘫：好家伙，现在这架子上全是我的缺点了。

他面上一片心灰意冷，起身拍拍裤腿，扬起的外袍下摆飞了石神千空一脸。

“喂，你这家伙做啥呢……！”石神千空纳闷，转瞬间又想明白，“好吧我懂了。”

他终于整理好桌面，把浅雾幻来不及整理的外袍掰扯整齐。

“七夕快乐。礼物在床头，现在要去约会吗？”石神千空语气平淡，耳廓微红，“我是真心觉得你这家伙性格恶劣得很啊。”

浅雾幻摩挲着扣上了石神千空的指节，“……这种事情真的彼此彼此吧！”

他捂着自己的耳朵，欲盖弥彰，“谁能想到那种东西会是七夕礼物！”

石神千空挖着耳朵看天看地就是不看他。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 唔，大概就是石神千空做了点玩具放在了床头吧，嗯


End file.
